papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 13 - Reuniting
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 1- When I wake up, Blumiere is next to me. I check his watch and find out that it’s eight in the morning. Gazzy is fast asleep but Ellie is… wait. I don’t see Ellie anywhere. Panic surges through me. I sit up and look around. Nothing except for grass. “E-Ellie?! Ellie?! Eleanor!!” I yell. Blumiere wakes up. “Timpani… what is it?” He says through sleepy eyes. “It’s Eleanor… she’s gone!! W-W-Where is she?!” Blumiere and I search the area until we search the river. There Ellie is, behind a bush, playing with grass. “How did she get over here?” Blumiere asks. “I taught her how to walk last night… I probably shouldn’t have,” I reply with shame in my voice. “Timpani… It’s okay. I would have done the same.” Blumiere picks up Ellie, and carries her back to our black cushion. Gaz has awakened. Blumiere and I decide to teach Gaz how to walk together. “I just put Ellie on her feet, and she started to walk,” I say to Blumiere. “Hmm... we’ll try that,” he replies. He tries it, but Gazzy just falls on his bum like Ellie did. He starts to bawl. “Let me try, Blumiere.” I stand up, and walk a few steps for a demonstration. I try again, and Gazzy stands up! He doesn’t walk though; he just stands there. “He can stand!” Blumiere says in excitement. “Now walk, Gazzy… walk!” Blumiere uses his first two fingers as a walking demonstration. Gazzy just giggles. “Walk, buddy! Walk!” Blumiere repeats. Finally, after a few minutes of trying to get Gazzy to take his first step, Blumiere picks up Gazzy’s right leg, and moves it forward, basically walking for him. Then he picks up Gazzy’s left leg, and repeats the process until Blumiere has walked Gazzy all the way to the other side of our ten foot black cushion. Blumiere let’s go of Gazzy, and Gaz takes off into a run across the cushion, and runs into my arms. I hug him. “Blumiere, Gazzy looks like you!” I say. “Well, Ellie looks like you, Timpani!” We joke around more, playing with Ellie and Gazzy. They seem to hang around each other more than Blumiere and I though. Blumiere says that he’s hungry, and we eat some breakfast that Blumiere brought back from Dockside. “What time did you return last night?” I ask Blumiere as I put some baby food in Ellie’s mouth. “Around midnight,” Blumiere replies. “It was really tiring.” “I bet. What else did you get?” “That is a surprise… for later.” While we eat, I notice that Gaz has a little bit of black hair, with grassy green eyes. And Ellie has light brown hair, with hazel eyes. When we finish eating breakfast, something unexpected happens. Mario, one of the heroes of light, comes into view in the distance. “Is that… Mario?” I say. “I’ve seen that guy before…” Blumiere adds. We continue to feed the babies. Mario walks closer. He starts to wave and run to us. “He’s coming!!” I yell. I run towards him. We meet by the lake. “Mario! How long has it been?” He tells me that it’s been half a year or so since we last saw each other. “How is everybody else?” Mario explains everything that’s going on. And after he does, he takes out a pink device and pushes some buttons on it. The screen says: --EMERGENCY CALL— Mario starts talking to people, saying that he’s found me. Everyone on the phone gets really excited, and they say to bring me back to Flipside. Once he hangs up the phone, I say, “I’m going back to Flipside?” “Yeah,” Mario answers. He also asks me where Blumiere is. “He’s over there,” I say while I point to him, “with our children.” “Whoa!” Mario exclaims. He is very surprised that we have children. I bring him over to our black cushion, and introduce him to Blumiere. “It’s the man in red again!” Blumiere says happily. “How are you?” Mario tells him that he is fine. Everyone is fine, actually. Then I show him Gazzy and Ellie. “Mario, this is Eleanor, or Ellie. And this is Gaz, or Gazzy.” “Oooh,” Mario says as he plays with Gaz. “Now, when will we leave for Flipside?” I ask. “We’re leaving…?” Blumiere says with fright. “Yes, we can see everybody again!” “I… I have no one to see… except for you, Timpani.” Mario shakes his head. “No, no.” He explains that O’Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia are still alive and well. “They are? Let’s get ready to leave then!” Blumiere says suddenly. So we pack our things, along with Eleanor and Gaz. We then hold onto Mario as he uses his Return Pipe. Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 14 - Merlon and Timpani|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic